The present invention relates generally to fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables include optical fibers that are capable of transmitting voice, video, and data signals. Fiber optic cables have advantages over electrical voice, video and data signal carriers, for example, increased data capacity. As businesses and households demand increased data capacity, fiber optic cables can eventually displace electrical voice, video, and data signal carriers. This demand will require low fiber count optical cables suitable for routing to end users, for example, businesses and households.
Fiber optic cables may be used in various applications. For example, fiber optic cables may be suitable for both aerial and buried cable applications. More specifically, a fiber optic cable may approach the end user either aerially, buried, or a combination of both. Aerial and buried cable environments have some different requirements and considerations. Optical fiber cables should meet the unique requirements and considerations of intended environments, yet still remain cost effective.
The present invention is directed to a fiber optic cable including a first strength member, a second strength member, and at least one optical fiber component. The first strength member and the second strength member form at least two interfaces having least one retention area disposed between the at least two interfaces. The retention area is disposed generally longitudinally and non-helically relative to an axis of the cable with at least one optical fiber component disposed within the at least one retention area.
The present invention is also directed to a fiber optic cable including a first member having at least one planar surface, a second member having at least one planar surface, and at least one optical fiber component. The first member and the second member form at least two interfaces, at least one of the two interfaces being formed between the at least one planar surface of the first member and the at least one planar surface of the second member. At least one retention area is disposed between the at least two interfaces, the retention area is disposed generally longitudinally and non-helically relative to an axis of the cable. The at least one optical fiber component is disposed within the at least one retention area and a cable jacket generally surrounds the first and second members.
The present invention is further directed to a fiber optic cable including a strength group having at least one strength member, at least one optical fiber component, and at least one optical fiber component being proof-tested to at least about 125 KPSI.